communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:AML Tony/Community-News: März 2017
link=Community-Portal|center Hallo und herzlich willkommen zur Community-News-Ausgabe für März 2017! Diesen Monat gibt es wieder einige Neuigkeiten, also wollen wir gar nicht lange rumtrödeln, sondern lieber direkt beginnen. Das war im März so los Die Video-News left|520pxAuch heute gibt es die Community-News wieder als Video. Darin stellt euch Tony einige der Rubriken vor. Damit es nicht komplett dem geschriebenen Inhalt entspricht, werden nur einige Themen aus dem gesamten Blog vorgestellt, die dafür auch etwas ausführlicher beleuchtet werden als hier. Leider war die Zeit nicht ausreichend einen Untertitel zu ergänzen, aber sobald alle technischen Probleme beseitigt wurden, wird dieser Punkt nachgeholt. Wiki-Modernisierungsprojekt Die wohl größte und spannendste Ankündigung diesen Monat war die des Wiki-Modernisierungsprojekts. In einem ersten Blog stellte uns Springteufel das Projekt vor, das in diesem Jahr für die Modernisierung und Verbesserung der Wikis und deren Oberfläche sorgen soll, und kündigte den ersten Schritt („Videos“) an. Bereits im Januar teilte uns Mira Laime in einer Blog-Reihe mit, dass Fandom die Werbeanzeigen verbessern will. Bei der Verbesserung der Werbung handelt es sich um den ersten Schritt der Wiki-Modernisierung. Als nächstes wurde uns der nächste Schritt angekündigt: Die Aktualisierung des Kopfbereiches der Seiten und Artikel. In dem Zusammenhang wurden Tests eines neuen Artikelkopfes angekündigt, die mittlerweile laufen. Zelda-Quiz Passend zum Start von The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild können wir im Breath-of-the-Wild-Quiz erfahren, ob wir eher Daruk, Zelda, Revali, Mipha oder doch Link sind. Foscars Das Team der Moviepedia um Spinelli313 fand die Oscars in diesem Jahr zu eintönig. Darum riefen sie kurzerhand die ersten „'Foscars'“ (Fandom + Oscars) ins Leben. In insgesamt elf Kategorien konnten die Leser jeweils z. B. für die besten oder auch schlechtesten Filme des Jahres abstimmen. Die Ergebnisse sind bei den meisten Kategorien sehr eindeutig: Foscars 2017 - Die Gewinner. Die Schöne und das Biest-Quiz Im Disney Wiki habt ihr die Möglichkeit euer Fachwissen rund um die Geschichte von Die Schöne und das Biest zu testen. Schaut mal vorbei und findet heraus, ob ihr alle Charaktere kennt, oder ob sich ein erneuter Besuch im Kino lohnen würde: Die Schöne und das Biest Trivia-Quiz Sonstiges Mittlerweile haben alle Community-Apps, die es bis Ende 2016 gab, und für die es auch eine ausreichend gute deutschsprachige Community gibt, eine deutsche Version. Auch gibt es wieder einige komplett neue Apps, die direkt mit einer deutschen Version in die App-Stores kamen (beispielsweise die App zum Horizon Zero Dawn Wiki). Spinelli ist diesen Monat wieder durch einige Serien-Wikis gefegt und hat dort z. B. einige Seiten erstellt und auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Darunter waren zum Beispiel das Riverdale Wiki, das Ghost in the shell Wiki und das The Defenders Wiki. Technische Neuerungen * Nicht angemeldeten Nutzern wird nicht länger das Chat-Modul in der rechten Spalte angezeigt. * Das Neuanmeldungslogbuch wird nicht länger auf der Seite mit den letzten Änderungen eingebunden. * Auf Spezial:Sperren werden nun korrekterweise Auswahloptionen ausgeblendet, die nicht zum ausgewählten Sperr-Typ passen (bspw. IP-Optionen beim Sperren von Benutzernamen und umgekehrt). *Nach der Umbenennung eines Benutzerkontos zeigen die Beiträge auf Nachrichtenseiten und im Forum nun nicht länger den unansehnlichen Text bzgl. der Umbenennung. *Die Darstellung von JPEG- und PNG-Dateien wurde für unterstützende Browser (bspw. Chrome) auf das WebP-Format umgestellt. So konnte die durch Bilder verwendete Bandbreite signifikant reduziert werden. *Die ParserSpeed-Funktion wird deaktiviert. *Das Benachrichtigungssymbol in der globalen Navigation wurde überarbeitet. Statt einer Glocke ist dort nun eine Sprechblase zu sehen. ** Die Glocke ist als Benachrichtigungssymbol mit einer neuen Funktion in der globalen Navigation der Desktop-Ansicht zurückgekehrt: Ab sofort wirst du dort über neue Antworten oder Abstimmungen zu Beiträgen in den Diskussionen, denen du folgst, informiert. In der mobilen Ansicht wurde dieses System ebenfalls eingeführt. Weitere Informationen zum neuen System erfährst du im Blog-Beitrag zu diesem Thema. * Das Benutzerprofil wird um den aus den Diskussionen bekannten Punkt „Biografie“ erweitert. Der dort zu sehende Inhalt kann derzeit nur über die Profileinstellungen in den Community-Apps angepasst werden. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Anime-Kindheitserinnerungen Den Start im März machte Aki-chan86 und auch wenn der Blog heute schon alt wirkt, ging sein Inhalt noch sehr viel weiter in die Vergangenheit. Gemeinsam mit den Mitgliedern des Entertainment-Newsteams, wurden wir auf eine Reise in unsere Kindheit mitgenommen, um festzustellen, dass wir alle mit Animes aufgewachsen sind: Anime-Kindheitserinnerungen. Frühlingsfilme 2017 - Teil 1 Unsere Zockerqueen Spinelli313 hat ihre Controller beiseite gelegt und sich mit neuesten Kinofilmen für den Frühling beschäftigt. Freut euch auf einen tränenreichen Abschied von Wolverine, einen absurden Film aus Norwegen und eine Anime-Realverfilmung. Für wen das noch immer kein Grund zum verwandeln ist, sollte sich dringend diesen Blog ansehen: Frühlingsfilme 2017 - Teil 1. Mass-Effect-Spielstil ElBosso veröffentlichte zum Start von Mass Effect: Andromeda einen Blog im Mass Effect Wiki, in dem er sich mit einigen Neuerungen und vor allem den verschiedenen Spielstilen beschäftigt: Mass Effect: Andromeda - Welcher Spielstil passt zu dir. Legales vs. illegales Streaming Die Welt schaut online. Egal ob YouTube, MyVideo, Netflix oder Crunchyroll. Streamingdienste sind voll im Trend. Ahiru Yukitori zeigt uns warum und klärt gleichzeitig die Frage, wieso ihr legale Streaminganbieter nutzen solltet: Legales vs. illegales Streaming. Videospiele-Reviews Februar 2017 Die Gaming Task Force ist gelandet. Bereits zum zweiten mal präsentiert ihr Vanyar21 die Videospiele-Reviews. Unter den 9 heißersehnten Spielen sind unter anderem For Honor, Halo Wars 2 und The Walking Dead: New Frontier. Videospiele-Reviews Februar 2017. Sword Art Online The Movie-Review Unser „Anime-Vater“ TRon69-SAO präsentierte uns mit SherryAmaya, wie die Deutschland-Premiere von Sword Art Online-Ordinal Scale angekommen ist. Der Film soll offiziell 6. April in viele deutsche Kinos kommen. Sword Art Online The Movie Ordinal Scal - Review. TOP TEN – Star Wars Todesszenen Darth Oblivius feierte sein Blogdebüt in der Jedipedia und stellte uns die TOP 10 der Todesszenen vor. Neben General Grievous haben es auch Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda geschafft. Um zu erfahren, wer auf dem „Siegertreppchen“ Platz nimmt (oder vielleicht auch liegt), müsst ihr euch den Blog in der Jedipedia ansehen: Top TEN - Todesszenen. Mitarbeiter-Interview: Mira Laime Im Monat März ging die Blog-Krone an ElBosso, denn Ende des Monats veröffentlichte er, neben den technischen Updates, einen weiteren Blog aus der Kategorie „Vorgestellter Fandom-Mitarbeiter“. Eva, alias Mira Laime, stand darin Rede und Antwort und erzählte uns, wie sie genüsslich Ramen verspeist, während sie „Der Herr der Ringe“ schaut oder mit LEGO spielt: Mitarbeiter-Interview: Mira Laime. Auf dem Fandom-Bauernhof: Benutzerkonto-Umbenennung Der Frühling ist da und nur Harry der Hahn hatte mit der Zeitumstellung zu kämpfen. Dabei wollten die Tiere doch lediglich eine Stunde länger schlafen. Besonders Amelie, die frischgebackene Enten-Mama, sehnt sich nach mehr Schlaf. Sie hat Anfang des Monats drei wunderschöne Küken zur Welt gebracht, die sie ganz schön auf Trab halten. thumb|150px|right„Alles Mädchen“ – so dachte sie zumindest bis vergangenen Freitag. Denn da sah sie, dass ihre kleine Klara gar kein Mädchen ist. Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, was da in der großen Scheune los war. Alle lachten über Amelie – man hätte es doch sehen müssen, ob es sich um einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen handelt. Dabei ist das bei kleinen Entenküken gar nicht so einfach. Bei Fandom wissen die Benutzer zwar immer, welches Geschlecht sie haben, aber es kann durchaus vorkommen, dass man seinen Benutzernamen aus irgendwelchen Gründen ändern will. Dabei ist aber zu beachten, dass man seinen Benutzernamen nur einmalig ändern kann. Zusätzlich gibt es einige Bedingungen für eine solche Umbenennung; Klar sollte sein, dass du keinen Namen wählen kannst, den bereits ein anderer Benutzer verwendet. Ebenso solltest du Abstand von anstößigen Namen nehmen. Schließlich möchtest du nicht negativ auffallen oder gar andere Benutzer beleidigen. Sobald du einen Namen gefunden hast, der den Richtlinien entspricht und an dem du auch selbst lange Zeit Freude haben wirst, kannst du einen Fandom-Mitarbeiter über Spezial:Kontakt/rename-account kontaktieren. Denke daran, dass du deinen Benutzernamen mehrmals kontrollierst, denn die beantragte Änderung ist bindend! Sollte alles geklappt haben, wirst du eine E-Mail erhalten, in der du erfährst, dass deine Benutzerkonto-Umbenennung erfolgreich war. Je nachdem, wie viele Bearbeitungen du in unterschiedlichen Wikis gemacht hast, kann dieser Prozess mehrere Stunden oder sogar Tage dauern, denn alle deine Benutzerseiten müssen zu deinem neuen Namen verschoben werden. Denkt also immer daran, dass ihr euch gut überlegt, unter welchem Benutzernamen ihr auf Fandom unterwegs sein wollt. Amelie hat sich übrigens für den Namen Oskar entschieden. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick März= Rückblick März *01. März 2017: Far Cry Primal *03. März 2017: Black Desert Online *07. März 2017: Ghost Recon: Wildlands *08. März 2017: The Division *11. März 2017: Hitman Hitman Wiki *14. März 2017: Star Trek: Bridge Crew Memory Alpha Wiki *17. März 2017: Need for Speed (PC) *21. März 2017: Mass Effect: Andromeda Mass Effect Wiki |-| Vorschau April= Vorschau April *05. April 2017: Quantum Black *12. April 2017: Dark Souls 3 Dark Souls Wiki *19. April 2017: Banner Saga 2 *21. April 2017: Battlefleet Gothic: Armada *22. April 2017: 8-Bit Armies Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick März= Rückblick März * 06. März 2017: Hawaii Five-O Staffel 6 startet auf Sat.1 Hawaii Five-O Wiki * 09. März 2017: Nicht tot zu kriegen Staffel 1 startet auf RTL !SERIENSTART! * 11. März 2017: Fear the Walking Dead Staffel 1 startet auf RTL 2 !SERIENSTART! The Walking Dead Wiki * 11. März 2017: Game of Thrones Staffel 6 startet auf RTL 2 Game of Thrones Wiki * 13. März 2017: The Royals Staffel 3 startet auf Sixx The Royals Wiki * 17. März 2017: The Coroner Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! * 30. März 2017: Hindsight Staffel 1 startet auf dem Disney Channel !SERIENSTART! |-| Vorschau April= Vorschau April * 04. April 2017: Empire Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben * 05. April 2017: Teachers Staffel 1 startet auf Comedy Central !SERIENSTART! * 06. April 2017: Alarm für Cobra 11 Staffel 41 (!!!) startet auf RTL Alarm für Cobra 11 Wiki * 08. April 2017: Prison Break Staffel 5 startet auf RTL II Prison Break Wiki * 08. April 2017: The Last Ship Staffel 1 startet auf RTL II !SERIENSTART! * 11. April 2017: Ray Donovan Staffel 4 startet auf ZDF_neo * 18. April 2017: Ninjago - Die Meister der Zeit Staffel 7 startet auf Super RTL Lego Ninjago Meister des Spinjitzu Wikia * 20. April 2017: Capital Staffel 1 startet auf arte !SERIENSTART! * 20. April 2017: Orange is the new Black Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! Orange Is the New Black Wiki * 21. April 2017: Chicago Fire Staffel 4 startet auf VOX Chicago Fire Wiki * 21. April 2017: Chicago PD Staffel 1 startet auf VOX * 21. April 2017: Chicago Fire Staffel 4 startet auf VOX * 22. April 2017: Guardians of the Galaxy Staffel 1 startet im Disney Channel !SERIENSTART! * 23. April 2017: The Missing Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF !SERIENSTART! |-| Vorschau Streaming= Vorschau Streaming * 01. April 2017: The Fall Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix * 03. April 2017: Homeland Staffel 5 startet auf Amazon Prime Instant Video (Homeland Wiki) * 04. April 2017: Chewing Gum Staffel 2 startet auf Netflix * 04. April 2017: The Good Wife Staffel 7 startet auf Netflix (The Good Wife Wiki) * 05. April 2017: Suits Staffel 5 startet auf Netflix (Suits Wiki) * 07. April 2017: The Get Down Staffel 2 startet auf Netflix (The Get Down Wiki) * 11. April 2017: Better Call Saul Staffel 3 startet auf Netflix (Better Call Saul Wiki) * 16. April 2017: Downton Abbey Staffel 6 startet auf Amazon Prime Instant Video (Downton Abbey Wiki) * 21. April 2017: Bill Nye Saves The World Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix * 21. April 2017: Fargo Staffel 3 startet auf Netflix (Fargo Wiki) * 21. April 2017: Girlboss startet auf Netflix * 21. April 2017: Hot Girls Wanted: Turned On Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix * 21. April 2017: Bosch Staffel 3 startet auf Amazon Prime Instant Video * 26. April 2017: The Americans Staffel 3 startet auf Netflix (The Americans Wiki) Filme Rückblick März= Rückblick März * 02. März 2017: Kinostart Logan-The Wolverine X-Men Wiki * 02. März 2017: Kinostart Die Frau im Mond * 09. März 2017: Kinostart Kong-Skull Island * 09. März 2017: Kinostart Wilde Maus * 16. März 2017: Kinostart Die Schöne und das Biest * 16. März 2017: Kinostart Die rote Schildkröte * 23. März 2017: Kinostart Life * 23. März 2017: Kinostart Die Jones - Spione von nebenan * 23. März 2017: Kinostart Power Rangers Power Rangers Wiki * 30. März 2017: Kinostart Ghost in the Shell * 30. März 2017: Kinostart The Boss Baby |-| Vorschau April= Vorschau April * 06. April 2017: Kinostart Die Schlümpfe - Das verlorene Dorf * 06. April 2017: Kinostart MindGamers * 06. April 2017: Kinostart Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale * 13. April 2017: Kinostart Abgang mit Stil * 13. April 2017: Kinostart Fast & Furious 8 * 13. April 2017: Kinostart Gold * 20. April 2017: Kinostart CHiPS * 20. April 2017: Kinostart Conni & Co 2 - Das Geheimnis des T-Rex * 20. April 2017: Kinostart The Founder * 27. April 2017: Kinostart Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * 27. April 2017: Kinostart Happy Bornout Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Vorgestellte Catstory In meiner Seele tiefer Hass Vor Sternenseeles Prophezeiung, vor Gletschersterns großen Zeit, wurde ein Junges im Clan des singenden Wassers geboren, welches mit einer großen Begabung gesegnet war. Aber statt auf dem Weg der Lichtseelen zu wandeln, erhielt Rosendorne Nacht für Nacht düstere Träume von den verlorenen Seele der Verstoßenen Ahnen, welche aus der schönste Rose unter den Sternen den Schmerz der Clans erblühen ließen. Und ihre Gabe wandelte sich von heilen zu töten und das Blut gefrohr auf ihrer Seele und ihr Herz erstarrte zu Stein. Die Dornen der Rosen erglänzten im süßlichen Rot des Todes. Dies ist die Geschichte von Rosendorne, welche zu Rosenschmerz wurde um ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen. Dies ist die Geschichte einer Mörderin. Weiterlesen … Autor: Sonnenregen Wusstest du schon... ? … dass dir das Community-Development-Team z. B. ein neues Hintergrundbild oder ein neues Logo entwerfen kann, wenn dein Wiki bestimmte Voraussetzungen erfüllt? Sie können sogar ganze Hauptseiten optimieren/erstellen oder dir wichtige Tipps beim Aufbau deines Wikis geben. Solltest du Interesse haben, schau doch mal auf ihrer Seite vorbei. Übrigens: Wenn du ein unerfahrener Admin bist und Hilfe beim Aufbau des Wiki brauchst, kannst dich auch beim Admin-Mentor-Programm melden. Ein Mentor wird dich dann über einen längeren Zeitraum begleiten und dir z. B. beim Aufbau oder der Strukturierung des Wikis helfen. Geburtstage Ein Jahr älter wurden diesen Monat: Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Und das war es auch schon wieder für diesen Monat von uns. Wie immer sind wir auf euer Feedback gespannt, das ihr gerne in Form eines Kommentars hinterlassen könnt. Wir wünschen euch einen guten Start ins Wochenende und den neuen Monat! ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge Kategorie:Community-News